


Phone Sex

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Destiel, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Established in Dean, Y/N, and Castiel's poly relationship, they love each other very much.  But she’s away, working, and they miss her.  They miss her to the point where they have to do something about it.  No Destiel.





	Phone Sex

                 The message popped up on her phone as she was scanning the latest and greatest email.  Smiling at the sender’s name as she tapped the screen.

                :Cas says your job is boring.:  Dean said.

                She sighed gently, :Tell Cas that one of us has to make a legitimate living.  Beer isn’t free.:  She wasn’t about to argue too much more, her job WAS boring.  Desperately so.  But it paid well.  There was no denying that she missed those bunker dwellers.  Badly. 

                :Cas says he doesn’t need the beer.  But I do.: a moment later :I miss you.  WE miss you.:

                :I miss you too.  Both of you.  ALL of you.  But I’ll be home this weekend.  And I have an extra day added on.   Why are you playing text messenger?  Did he lose his phone again?:  Cas was like a kid sometimes with his phone.  The last one, he still wouldn’t tell anyone how it wound up in the reserve water tank. 

                A longer pause.  :Cas is busy.:

                :But not too busy to tell you to tell me that my job bores him?  Judgmental little shit.:  She put the phone next to the keyboard, half watching it for Dean’s, sure to be snarky, reply.  The phone remained silent.  Just as she was about to turn her full attention back to her monitor, she felt it.  The gentle touch of the tip of one finger.  Gently stroking her skin from behind her left ear, down her neck to her shoulder.  The touch left goosebumps in their wake.  “Cas?”  She barely whispered. 

                “Yes.”  The ghostly voice breathed against her tingling flesh.    

                :Cas wants me to remind you that he can hear your “prayers.”:  Dean popped up.

                :What is going on?:  She quickly tapped out as she felt the angel’s hands rest on her shoulders. 

                :He REALLY misses you this time.  And, I’m sorry, but I sent him out because he was starting to look at ME funny.:

                She smiled, and sighed as she felt his thumbs dig into her shoulders.  :You sent him here to seduce me?:

                :He was gonna seduce someone…It was either you or me, gorgeous, and I gotta say, you’re the better looking choice.:  She kept her phone in her hand. 

                “ _Kiss my neck_ ,” she prayed silently.  As commanded, she felt his perfect lips press just under her ear.  _“So you want me, do you?”_   She teased.  

                “Yes.”  He ghosted again.  She leaned back into Castiel’s invisible hands, and the next time he spoke, his need was unmistakable.  “Privacy.”

                Just as she was about to launch out of her chair, her boss came around the corner to her cubicle.  “Y/N!”

                Squawking a little in surprise, she dropped back into her chair, half caught by Cas’ hands. 

                “Sorry!  Didn’t mean to startle you.  I was wondering if you’d have time to—“

                The words faded away as she was aware of Cas’ unseen fingers, again, blazing a trail from her ear, down her neck, back up, over her jaw, and across her bottom lip.  She tried to concentrate as her boss was talking, but those same fingers were working their way down the V-neck in her shirt to the swell of her breasts.  From there, the little shit started using his grace.

                It trailed, unseen, beneath her shirt, into her bra, lazily circling both nipples.  She could feel her arousal to his teasing and silently pleaded, “ _Castiel_.”  In response, the grace continued and she could also now feel his fingers returning to encircle her throat.  A rush of heat between her thighs caused her to shift in her chair. 

                “Y/N, are you ok?”  Her boss suddenly looked at her with concern.  “You look flushed.”

                Hyper-focusing on the visible person in front of her, Y/N tried to smile.  “Yeah!”  She said, probably much louder than she needed.  “I just…” His grace tweaked her nipples and she could not keep the moan inside.  “I think I ate lunch too fast or something.  I made the mistake of getting a sandwich from that new place on the corner.”  She tried to look pained.  Which wasn’t hard. 

                Her manager nodded knowingly.  “Oh, believe me, I understand.  At the rate they’re going, they’ll be shut down by the end of summer.  Go take a few minutes.  This can wait.”

                “I’ll follow up.”  Y/N promised, clutching her phone and standing.  Her boss nodding in agreement before turning away and disappearing down a row of cubicles. 

                Feeling Castiel’s real, albeit, invisible hands on her hips, his body close behind her, and his breath demanding and hot in her ear, “Privacy.  Now.  Or I’m bending you over this desk.”  She shivered and all but ran to the elevator.  Punching the down arrow, she tapped a message to Dean who had been feeling left out. 

                :Where did you go?:  followed by :Hello?  Echo.: and a third :Babe?:

                She sent the reply as the elevator arrived with a happy “ding!” the doors sliding open.  :Taking care of this right now.  Wanna watch?:

                His response was instant.  :Hell.  Yes.:

                She stepped into the elevator, choosing the sub-basement.  As the doors slid closed, she leaned against the wall with a sigh.  Cas did not appear as she expected.  “Cas?”  She said curiously.  “Are you here?”

                Suddenly she was pressed back against the wall, his hands on her ribs, then sliding up to squeeze her breasts roughly.  She moaned loudly, feeling his presence up close against her.  The unmistakable scent of Castiel filling her senses.  Yet he remained invisible to her. 

                “I want to see you.”  She put her hands out on what she assumed were his hips.  The elevator chimed again and deposited her in an empty, stark, hallway. 

                “Soon.”  He promised as she stepped out, leading him to the end of the hall.  There were several doors along the corridor, she chose the last one.  Opening it to a meeting room with horrid orange furniture leftover from the 70’s.  Y/N was certain that there had never been a meeting in this room.  Ever. 

                At least not the business type.

                Closing the door and locking it, another perk, she leaned back against it.  “Ok love.  Privacy.”  She said, scanning the room.  She blinked and was finally met with the beautiful sapphire eyes of her angel.  She threw herself into his arms, causing him to actually stumble back a bit.  He let out a short laugh before her mouth covered his. 

                She was pressed back against the door with a “thump” and his thigh pressed between her legs, pushing her skirt up.  She pressed down on him.

                “I don’t like you being gone so long.”  He said gruffly between kisses.  “It’s not safe.”

                “No one is chasing me.  The job is good.  We need money.”  She bit his bottom lip.  “Besides, I’ll be home for a few days in a few days.”

                “Dean told me I’m being too needy.”  He moaned, his erection extremely obvious.  “But I can’t help that I want you so much.  Nothing will satisfy me but you.”

                She moaned, running her fingers through his dark hair.  Suddenly a thought occurred to her.  “Dean!” she gasped, fumbling for her phone where several messages were waiting.  The most recent being, :Did you assholes start without me?:

                Cas huffed as she showed him the phone.  “Best call him.”

                She opened the video chat and Dean’s handsome face appeared.

                “Hey green-eyes,“ she greeted him fondly.  “Sorry, got a little distracted.”  She made a kiss face at the screen, the hunter smirked. 

                “I bet.”  He said gruffly.  “Cas,” he spoke up, “you ok?”  

                “I am now.”  The angel said against her neck.  “You were right.  She IS what I need.”  He ran his hands up her thighs, gripping the top of her panties and sliding them down her legs. 

                “Cas, buddy, I don’t know what you’re doing but she likes it.”  Dean spoke again. 

                “I’m getting some things out of the way.” Cas’ voice faded a little as he dropped to his knees before her, pushing her thighs apart with his hands and, with no hesitation, slipped his tongue through her folds, pressing against her swollen clit.

                She cried out softly, her hands moving to his hair. 

                “Wow that is some ugly-ass wallpaper.”  Dean quipped.  “Can someone put me on a table or something?”

 

*****

                “Cas,” she moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder.  “Your clothes.”

                He began thrusting harder, holding her hips in place.  “Remain.”  He grunted, reaching his arm around to rub at her clit again.  She was sitting in the angel’s lap, her back to his front, naked, legs on the outside of his, spread open for Dean as he watched from the phone on the table before them.  “I wish to feel your heat from where it burns hottest for me.”

                She gasped, glancing at Dean who was looking down at the moment.  She could tell he was sweating, and by the way he was biting his lip, he was working towards his own release.  “Cas,” she whined again.

                “Don’t worry.”  He bit down on her naked shoulder.  “I’ll give you everything you desire when you come home.”  He thrust again.  He placed his chin on her shoulder.  “Dean.”  He said, gruffly.

                Panting, Dean raised his head to the phone camera.  “Yeah?”

                “What do you wish to see?”  The angel purred, stopping his ministrations, leaving her helplessly impaled.  She moaned softly and rotated her hips. 

                “Let her move.”  The hunter replied darkly.  “I want to see her ride.”

                Immediately Y/N obeyed, rising up a little and dropping back on his cock with a twist.  She closed her eyes and repeated the motion, reaching back with both hands to grasp at the angel’s hair. 

                “Yes.”  Cas and Dean sighed simultaneously. 

                “Now, put your hands on her breasts.”  Dean ordered.  “Squeeze.”  

                She began riding a little harder.  A little faster.  “Castiel.  Dean.”  She moaned. 

                “Tweak her nipples.  Gently.”  Dean was panting more, “now harder.”

                She yelped.

                “Dean.” Castiel grunted as she dropped down on his erection again.  “She’s getting close.  I’m getting close.”

                Dean growled.  “Turn her head and kiss her.  Hold her throat.”

                She trembled violently as her orgasm swelled exponentially.  Moaning into his mouth, she let her arms fall limply to her sides. 

                “Start fucking her, Cas.”  Dean commanded.  “Use your other hand to rub that pretty clit of hers and she’ll come for us in no time.”

                Castiel, once a commander of angels, gladly obeyed the order of a human as he felt their lover fall apart around his throbbing cock.  She cried out as her body vibrated around his, stoking his own pending release. 

                She went limp on his lap, her walls shuddering around him.  Weakly trying to push his hand away as he continued circling her clit with his fingers. 

                “So beautiful.”  Dean said.  “Was he good Y/N?”

                “Mmm,” she sighed, squirming a little over the angel.  “Yes.”

                “Not done yet.”  Cas gasped roughly.  “Go sit on the table, next to Dean.”  He guided her up by her hips, and following her.

                She could feel Dean’s eyes on her from the screen as she settled her bottom on the cold surface.  Cas immediately stood between her legs, gently pumping his cock.  Rubbing the head against her entrance.  Her head fell back.  “Please.”  She gasped.

                Castiel slid back inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  She heard Dean grunt as the angel began pounding into her.

                “Lie back,” the angel growled in her ear, guiding her down.  She arched as he placed his hands on either side of her and began snapping his hips.  “Y/N,” he panted, “You feel so amazing.  I can’t explain--” his voice trailed away as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

                “Y/N,” she heard Dean call.  Turning her head, she met his eyes.  “Keep ‘em open.  I want to see your beautiful eyes when I cum.” 

                From the perspective of the phone, Dean was standing over her.  One arm braced on the table, the other, she assumed, stroking his shaft.  “Let me see, Dean.  Let me see you.”

                “Ah!  Unnh!”  He gasped, “You want to see what you’re doing to me?”

                “Yes.”  She purred as Cas leaned down, taking a taut nipple into his mouth.  His hips slowed to a torturous grind.  “Oh…” She moaned.        

                Dean grabbed the phone, the image blanking for a moment before refocusing on his rock-hard and weeping erection.  He fist pumping the shaft as it protruded through his boxers.  She was then whizzed back to his lust-filled eyes.  “You just wait until I get my hands on you.”  He growled, putting the phone back on the table.  He moaned her name. 

                “I didn’t realize how much you miss me.”  She said, the coil in her stomach tightening again.  She dug her nails into Cas’ shoulders. 

                “Baby, you have no idea.”  Dean grunted, closing his eyes briefly.  “So close.  I just need.  I need…”

                “If you were here, you know I’d have that gorgeous cock in my mouth.”  She said, keeping her eyes on Dean as she ran her fingers through Castiel’s hair.  Tugging a little, keeping him focused on her breast.  He bit down harshly, causing her to gasp.   

                “Mmmph.  Yeah?”  He grunted.  His voice wavering a little.  He was on the edge.  “You’d let me fuck that pretty mouth?”

                “I love it when you fuck my mouth.”  She purred.  “I love the sounds you make when you cum down my throat.”  She resisted closing her eyes as she focused on the screen.  “I love how you taste.” 

                That was it.  Dean’s eyes snapped open, he called out her name and she could see his hips thrusting beneath the table as he came.  She watched as his orgasm washed over him, eventually dropping him back into his chair.  He was panting, his head thrown back, eyes closed.  “God…” 

                “Castiel.”  She said softly, turning back to pull his head up.  His blue eyes were blown with want and he hissed as he released her sensitive skin.  She arched her hips, feeling him throb within her.  “Move.  Please.”

                The angel resumed his thrusting. Gripping her hips and keeping her in place while he rocked into her.  The table, not in the best of shape, began creaking and she wondered for a moment if they were going to break it.  “Y/N,” he panted, “I’m close.”

                “Cum for me.”  She begged, clenching her inner walls around him.  He fell forward a little with a grunt, his hand braced on the table by her hip.  She sat up, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling his head down to the crook of her neck.  “I love you.”  She whispered.

                The angel cried out, thrusting furiously as his orgasm burned through him.  The table continuing to creak in protest as his hips pounded into her with wet slapping sounds.  Once the final pulses of desire dissipated, Castiel lifted her up and dropped back into a chair, with her draped over him.  Keeping one hand wrapped around her waist, the angel slid his other hand between them to rub at her clit.  Circling slowly but firmly, he began whispering in her ear, his cock still hard and tensing inside her.  Dean could see her body began to shake again, mewling noises dropping from her lips as the angel brought her to another orgasm. 

                Eventually all three were silent, save for soft panting noises as they came down from their highs. 

                “You gotta teach me that trick, Cas.”  Dean’s tired voice finally spoke. 

                She moaned.  “I don’t know that I could handle BOTH of you being able to do that.”  She’d lifted her head and turned towards the table. 

                “I’d love to stay and watch you get dressed but I gotta clean up.  Kinda made a mess.”  Dean said sheepishly.

                “Are you still in the library?”  Cas asked, raising his head and talking to Dean over Y/N’s shoulder.

                “Uh.  Yeah.”

                “Ohhh” Y/N laughed.  “Sam is gonna KILL you!”

                “She’s right.  Sam will not be pleased.”  Castiel confirmed grimly.

                “Yeah yeah.  I’ll see you soon Y/N.  I love you.”  Dean leaned close to the phone.

                “Love you more, green-eyes.”  She said fondly.

                “Cas?  You coming back tonight?”

                “If Y/N would let me stay I’d like to stay with her until she returns to the bunker.”

                “So much for bros,” Dean muttered, winking. 

                “I don’t understand that reference.”  Cas said blankly. 

                “Ugh.  See you in a few days, Asshat.”  Dean said and disconnected.

                When Y/N turned back to the angel, he had a strange smirk on his face.

                “What is that look?”

                “I lied.  I do understand that reference.”  Cas winked and kissed her. 


End file.
